Regret
by WeirdMusicChick01
Summary: Ashley and Spencer were bestfriends until Ash told Spencer she was gay which made both of their life hell  inside.  Three years later would they be able to be friends again or even more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_First off I don't own anything all right to characters belong to creator of South of Nowhere. I just own the story line for this story I'm writing. Now that all that shit is done. Hope you enjoy. :)_

You would think by now I would be used to her stares us of disgust since she's been doing it for three years now, but she still can get underneath my skin. The only conclusion I can come up with is that I'm in love with her. We used to be best friends, but that was all over with when I told her I was gay. She disowned me, told everyone that I tried to seduce her, and most of all did something that only she has the power to do, she broke my heart. Music, drinks, and sex was my outlet and still is to this day. But you know what hurts the most is that I know she still cares even with all her homophobic bullshit I still know she does.

They say time heals everything well they lied and some us of even believe the shit. I used to, but we're both seniors now at King High and she still can't get over the fact that I'm gay and still can't stop hurting every time she looks at me, but I'll be damn if she or anyone else ever finds out how much she hurt me.

It's the first day of my senior year and I can't wait till the year is over. Damn I can't wait to get out of this shit whole. Me and my sister get out of my black on black Audi A8 2011. My dad is a famous rockstar so I get a lot of shit for him not being around often. Anyways so we take a look at this hell called school and I'm frowning while my baby sister, Kyla is smiling I swear she gets it from her mother because we both have a different one and I must be high if I smile on my first day of school unless it burns down. I know damn so much hostility, but I really don't care I don't like school and everyone knows it.

I made it to my first period without any seeing the she devil herself so I took that as a good sign, but I was so fucking wrong because as soon as I walked into the room I see her front and center in a sit.

"Well isn't this beautiful I have a nasty gay slut in my first period." She says as soon as she sees me walk in and all her cheerleader groupies laugh. Yea, she's the head cheerleader. I know that's so totally awesome. Kill me now!

"Well isn't it Ms. Innocent Prude. How was church camp? Did you read the bible again for the hundredth time and masturbate late at night since you can't have sex until your married?" I say as I walk up towards her desk with a fake smile and place both of my hands on her desk as I lean on it.

"Fuck you Ashley." She said and I just smirked, guess I won this battle, but the war of our dispute is far from over.

"When Spence? Cause I would love to make your legs shake." I didn't even stay there to look at her reaction, but I knew she made a face of pure disgust. As I sit down in the very back I reached in my pocket to grab my iPod when my best friends Carmen and Kori walked in and being the ghetto individuals they are they yell everything they say.

"Yo Ash what happen Saturday like I remember you talkin to this girl, but then you just fuckin disappeared." That was Kori she's only lived in L.A. for a year now. She's from Baltimore and it is so obvious. She wears her Raven jersey to school if the Ravens win the day after the game during football season, she tells you of their half n half, chicken boxes, crab cakes, and club music. Like damn even once when we went out to this 5 star restaurant and she ordered the crab cake that cost $60 because her date said it was good. She cussed her date out, went to the back and cussed the cook out, and cussed the manager out. Let's just say she's ban from the place, but she doesn't care. She even got her money back yes, she cussed the people out that bad. She's a brown skinned, 5'3, slightly overweight 17 years old. Her medium dark brown hair goes down to her shoulders with a one eyed bang, but looks black unless it's in the light. Her black snakebites and sliver nose ring go perfect with her black tank top, white and black button up, black skinny jeans, and white/gray/black vans. She's hot if you're into a sex craved, hardcore party, skater chick. She's like my hot sister so having sex with her would be like incest even though I have thought of it, but in the past it totally went away when we were half through it. We both stop after we realized how wrong it felt.

"Yea you didn't even text us saying you got some. So what happen?" That's Carmen, me and her did have sex. But it won't ever happen again. Worst sex ever! We were both each other's first girl so we didn't know what the fuck we were doing. After that day which was like three years ago we promise to just stay friends with no benefits unless there is a good reason. As for Kori and Carmen I think they had sex once and even tried to go out. They lasted a week. Kori said Carmen was too clingy and Carmen said Kori was unemotional. They made up like two weeks afterwards with a little help from yours truly.

"O my bad she stayed over two nights." I said with a smug smile.

"Ooooo. She was that good?" They said together as both sit down Kori on my left and Carmen on my right I swear they can read each other's mind.

"She's a nine, but she took her staying over two nights the wrong way. Started asking when our second going be at and when I'm I going ask her to be my girl. Like damn I only fucked you. Dropped her ass off at the closest bus stop to her school after she said that shit." I know you're like wow, but I have only done that I think three times and I only do it if they're clingy.

"Ahhh, but wait a second when did you start being early for school? Kyla?" I nod my head, but before they can respond the Teacher walks in as the late bell rings.

"Hello everyone, My name is Ms. Locke and I'll be your English teacher for the year. Now this year you will learn a lot about tolerance towards religion, sexual orientation, races, and social classes." The teacher says and she's hot I mean dirty blonde spiky cut with a side bang, tan legs that went forever in her black skirt and she had beautiful deep green eyes. She couldn't be over 24.

"Bet Ash knows a lot about the second one." Spencer says, but doesn't look back.

"Ms. Uh Locke I think Ms. Carlin can benefit from this class since she's an ignorant stuck up think her shit don't stink homophobic ass bitch." I said in a regular tone and the whole room get quiet.

"Um I'm assuming that you're Ash and the blond here is Spencer." She says as she looks at the name sheet. We both nod our head and she continues. "So I'm guessing you two are the ones that's going be giving me trouble this year, but let's set some ground rule. No cussing in my class unless used in the right manner" she looks at me "no cell phones, and no bullying. You can use your iPod when we are doing class work, but always have one earbud out and don't have it too loud. Also you can eat and drink in this class, but only certain things and if you make a mess clean it up or you mess it up for everybody. Fair enough?" Everyone nods. I think I'm going to like her and as I look at both Carmen and Kori I think they like her too because Carmen looks like a love struck 5 year old that's about to drool while Kori looks like she wants to throw the teacher on the desk and fuck her in front of everybody. I know I'm I the only normal one.

Review plz. Should I continue or not?


	2. Weird Moment

Chapter 2

_Ok so I know im terrible. I didn't mean to take forever for a new chapter(you can slap me through the computer if you want, but not hard :)). Thanks to all the people that commented and I don't know how I feel about this chapter since I kind of just rushed so I can get another chapter out and I will try to reply to poeple that left a comment and take it in consideration. Enjoy :)_

So I've made it through the school day so far, its senior lunch period and I'm lying on top of a table enjoying the sun until someone has to come over and block the sun. I open one eye and see Carmen and Kori.

"Move your blocking the sun." I say after I close my eye again.

"Well isn't that a wonderful way to treat your best friends?" Kori says, but the two dicks won't move.

"Yes, after both ditched me and left me to be Spencer's gym partner for basketball." Yes, the bitches know how much me and she-devil fuss and fight, but yet they leave us alone and guess what we both got detention today.

"Well how in the hell were we pose to know that she was going throw a basketball at your head and that you were going to tackle her?" Carmen says defensibly.

"I don't know maybe through the hundred times you seen me and her battle. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go talk to that hot girl sitting alone." I say as I get up and walk between their shocked faces like I haven't done this to them before.

I made it through the day without too many problems, but guess what I have three classes with Spencer and I'm headed for detention. Yay me. I called Kyla to make sure she had another ride and she said she did, but only after she yelled at me saying that I can't even stay out of trouble for the first day of school. Now here I am in detention with only me, Spencer, some scene looking dude, and the detention watcher guy, Mr. Black I think and he's practically sleep. Mr. Black excuses his self and as soon as he does Spencer turns around and gives me the death glare.

"You know we won't be in here if you didn't throw a damn ball at my head. And since we're talking about us being here, why are you here? You don't have one of those retarded ass cheerleading notes this time?" I say as I take one of my ear buds outs so I can hear what she has to say.

"Whatever I said look out, but you were too slow." She's says completely avoiding my question.

"Why is me being gay such a problem for you? Are you secretly gay and it kills you because it goes against your religion so you take it out on me?" For a half of second she looks like a deer catch in the head lights, but if you would have blink you would have missed it, but luckily for me I didn't. "Did I just find out one of your secrets?" I say with a smug smile.

"No you're just mad that I didn't fall for you like the sluts you sleep with." She says.

"Ha-ha aww is Spence mad that I didn't…." Before I could finish Mr. Black walked in, but when he sat down he started to pat himself as if was looking for something and then excused himself again saying that he left his phone.

"Are you going to college?" Spencer said catching me off guard for second.

"Umm I don't know."

"Are you even going to apply?" She says with a disappointing frown and her eyebrows pulled together.

"Yea just in case, but I doubt I'll be going. School's not my things it was always yours." I was in deep thought of the old times with Spence and how she always pushed me to study and do homework that I didn't realize she had gotten up. She set in the desk in front of me sitting sideways with her legs cross so her upper body was facing me.

"You know some colleges have music majors and minors so you can apply for them and get a degree in something you love." I would have laughed at her suggestion because what else could they teach me I'm a rock legends daughter, but she looked at me so closely and sincere that I believe that she really wants me to go to college because she's scared of what might happen to me if I don't.

"Spence I'm a rockstars daughter. I grew up on music. I make my own music already. What else could they teach me?" I said with an amused smile.

"I don't know. They can teach you twinkle twinkle little star." She said with a little smirk which made me laugh. "But serious they can give you opportunities. You can get a degree in recording music and/or business. You know start your own recording company." I hate to admit it, but Spence does have a point.

"Ok I admit you have a point there so I will think about it." She nodded her head as answering me. "But enough about me and my sinful ways what about you Carlin?" She had a smile on her face and was about to answer until a dreadful song interrupted her.

_Got two bad bitches from Tokyo_

_They going ride my dick like a rodeo _

"Really dude Brokencyde?" He just looked at me and shrugged before replying.

"So you're saying that if this song came on at a party you won't try to grab the hottest and/or drunkest girl at the party to dance so you can hopefully fuck them later? Because let's face it a lot of girls get crazy horny over songs like this." He said in a neutral tone.

"True." I said with my tone matching his. I turn around and leave the music cripple alone.

"You are such a guy. I swear if I didn't know better I would think you have…."

"Whoa now Ms. Prude you shouldn't use such language" I say in a light playful tone.

"I wasn't going to say the slang term for it. I'm a la…"

"Ok guy's detentions over." Mr. Black says once he enters the room. Spence, I, and the scene dude don't hesitate to leave. Now we didn't run, but we aren't just walking either. And in result the scene dude made it out just fine as for me and Spence…not so much. We bumped into each other's side and fell ass first on the ground.

"Damn Davies do you have to cause trouble everywhere you go?" Spencer says as she getting up and bushing herself off. I guess I'll little fun time with each other is over and forgotten.

"You saw me coming Carlin. Why in the hell didn't you stop? You're only going to the gym to do some dumbass cheerleading moves."

"Lady's first butch and where are you going? Because I know you're not going home to do anything remotely productive. Probably just going get drunk, have sex, and go to sleep in that exact order. At least cheerleading could possible get me a scholarship, but what you are doing is only giving you a quick pass to your grave." That hurt, but my face refuse to show any emotion.

"I don't get drunk on week days." I reply with a smug smile and she rolled her eyes.

"You're helpless." She said before she rushed off. I watched her walk away for a second before I rushed off in the opposite direction. Now I rarely drink in on weekdays, but after that little talk I need a drink. I pull my phone out and call one of my favorite girls, Kris.

"Wats up Ash?" Kris says.

"Nothing I was just thinking bout you and that I have no classes with you so I was wondering if I could come over and bring some drinks. And you can wear those sexy short ass shorts or wear nothing at all. It's up to you." I said with light smile thinking about how sexy she is and both, but I prefer naked.

"You're lucky you're hot and that my parents are out of town. Be here in an hour."

"Alrighty." I say and we hang up. Maybe Spencer was right about what I'm going to do tonight.

_Like I said I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it and did any of you see the movie 'Frat Party'? It came out I think in 2008 or 2009. The movie sucks, but I was wondering if any of you know the song in the beginning when the two boys were walking towards the frat house that went "I said now baby are you such a cutie" Plz help._


	3. Ash is laidlessdrunk Spence

Chapter 3

Well it's Friday and like every Friday I get so excited around the last period. The rest of the week was pretty boring and predicable except Monday when I went over Kris house, the things that girl can do with her tongue and fingers and the noises she makes...I'm sorry I was caught in a flashback of her lips, thighs, the that when I put my…..sorry got sidetracked again. Anyways back to reality. It's only five minutes left in class and then I will be free from school for 65 hours. Yes, I've counted, I really want to get out of this hell whole, but why does it seem like the few minutes of school seem like an hour? I keep thinking just don't look at the time and the bell will ring in no time, but that shit doesn't work. O only one minutes left. Yes! I did a little happy dance and some people looked at me, but they can eat a clit because I don't give a shit. That rhymed. O shit I'ma be a rapper. My name is going be A-game or Ashburn. Told you I get excited. 5,4,3,2 and RING. Yes, the weekend is here! I was in the very back of the classroom, but somehow I managed to be the first person out of the classroom.

Even though I was the first person out of my class I still didn't beat dumb and dumber aka Kori and Carmen. There's a party tonight and they're getting dressed at my house.

"Damn Ash you took forever. What are you starting to like school now? And where the hell is Kyla?" Carman complains as she gets in the back sit while Kori gets in the passenger side.

"Carman shut up she's right there." I point at Kyla whose walking towards my car with a smile on her face. I swear she takes happy pills because nobody can be that happy all the fucking time.

"Ash before ya'll go to that party can you drop me off at Mitch's house?" Kyla asked as soon as she got in the car and I pulled off.

"What are you going to be doing over Mitch's house?" Me, Carmen, and Kori say at the same time. We are very protective over her and Carman's 14 year old little sister, Maria. We have interrogated every single boyfriend they have had. They both hate it, but shit I don't care.

"Oh my god Mitch is gay for crying out loud." She practically yelled after she rolled her eyes.

"That's how they get you. I play straight all the time to get a girl and most of the time it works." I say and she just rolls her eyes again.

"Look if he tries anything I'll kick him in the balls, run out the house, and call you. Ok?" Kyla says whining. Me, Carman, and Kori look at each other for an answer and we all end up nodding.

"Ok you can go." I say and there goes that big ass smile again. I'ma have to check her room for pills.

/

"There's like nowhere to park." It's 11 and we just on the block of whoever is having this party and there's like nowhere to park. That means we going have to walk which is not good because I don't want to forget where I parked because it's too far or if the girl I take home tonight is drunk I don't feel like carrying her ass to my car.

"Dude just park around the corner or something, but let me out right here. I see bate and she's a fucking 10. You coming Carm?" So dumb and dumber left me and for all they know I could get attacked on my way to the party, but they only care about the things in between their legs. I need better friends.

Walking inside the house it's your typical party with drunken teenagers dancing and the music so loud you can feel the vibration of the base of the music walking up the porch. When I walk in my eye immediately fall on Spencer's who dancing with some jock and like magic she looks back at me, but our little staring contest was ruined when someone called my name.

"Ash dance with me." I mean damn I know I'm a slut, but she didn't even ask she just pulled me and started dancing. She's so lucky she's hot and by the way I have no clue who she is….no wait yes I do. I think we had sex like two month ago. Yea, her name is Jessica…..I think.

"Soo Ash I haven't seen you in a while and I was wondering if you could maybe show me a good time tonight." She said grinding and biting her bottom lip. Now I don't know about you, but when a hot girl does that to me she can practically have anything as long as I get that thing she's offering.

"Baby it's whatever you want." I whisper in her ear and she starts grinding harder. "How about we take this upstairs?" I suggest and her answer was her leading me up the stairs.

We barely made it to the bed. Damn for a small girl she's strong as shit. Cloths were coming off quickly until the door opens and in comes a drunken Spencer with a cup in her hand.

"Seeeee Ash…. this iss what I'm talkkkiiing about. Youuuurrr sluuuutttts." Yea she is that wasted and before I could respond she goes running to the bathroom that's in the room. Now, if she was any other girl I would have said fuck her and went back to fucking this red head beauty, but no it had to be her and my dumbass has to give a shit whether or not she's safe. That's why I don't like emotions. They cause problems.

"Look I can't" I say to the red head when she tries to kiss me. She gives me her number and tells me to call her when I can. Ok now she's gone time to deal with the real problem.

"Spencer what the fuck did you have to drink or better yet to make it easier for you how many drinks did you have?" I ask as I pull her hair back as she pukes her guts out in the toilet.

"Umm fiiivve shots annnnddd 2 kooleeers." Yea, she's fucked up. Damn Spencer now I'm not getting laid tonight.

"Why would you drink all that shit when you know 2 shots and 1 beer is your limit?" Don't ask how I know because I don't know how I know either.

"You" She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world with hazy eyes, messed up cloths and hair in her drunken stage.

"Huh? Me? What I do?" Before she could even answer she was passed out. Damn it I'ma have to carry her ass to my car that's like three blocks away…damn! I knew something like this was going happen. Maybe I should just throw water on her… Ha-ha I'm not that mean.

I pick her up bridal style and damn I don't know if I'm going make it. Let me just stop thinking and just breathe. Ok

….

…

….Ok go slowly down the steps in pay no attention to the stares. Go down one step at a time…

…...

…

Ok finally we made it to the car and she safely buckled up in the passenger's seat. Now time for me to catch my breath. Wait one second…..

….

Ok, I'm good now. Now back to my house just me and a drunken Spencer. Now won't this be interesting?


	4. Awkward Morning

"What the….Ash get up!" Someone says to me with a quiet yell as they shake me out of my sleep.

"What? Give me like 5 more minutes." I just rolled over and buried myself deeper into my covers and my pillows. I know she's mad, but I'm tired, her ass threw up for like forever and my ass had to be there. And not to mention getting her clothes off because she threw up on them and then having to wash her up and last but not least putting some of my clothes on her before I put her to sleep. I didn't get laid last night because I helped someone so I have earned some fucking sleep.

"Ash get the fuck up!" This time it was firm and slightly louder. I rolled over to face my unhappy camper and see Spencer. She's fuming and just seeing her mad gave me a heat rush and I can feel my center beating a little telling me that my mind and body have the same thoughts which is mad Spencer is so fucking hot. My eyes go down from her heated face to her smooth neck, my eyes continue down her collar bone to her breast that is well supported with whatever bra she has on. Just one glance at her breast make my lips feel dry so I lick them, but soon as my tongue was back in my mouth I felt a painful sting go across my face. Shocked and snapped out of my daze I grab my face where the slap had been made and looked at Spence in disbelief.

"What the fuck!" I say as I sit up facing a very pleased looking Spencer.

"You shouldn't have been looking at me like I was a piece of meat. Now that all that is settled would you mind telling me why I'm in your bed with only a bra and underwear on before I freak out." She says in a demanding calm tone. I'm still turned on though that slap was like icing on the cake after I got over the shock. Spotting me still looking at her as a 'piece of meat' she looks at me with pure annoyance. I can only smile when I see her lift her hand. Before her hand could connect with my face I grab her wrist and pin her down on my bed.

"Ash get off me my head hurts, I feel like shit and I still don't know what the fuck happen last night. Did we fuck? Oh my god Ash did we fuck!" My smile only turned into a smirk and that signaled her mind immediately to assume that we did. Her face looks like a kid that just found out that the castle they been working on for an hour was just ruined by the waves minus the crying. After seconds of watching her face change colors and giving her tortured images of me in her which I think might be pure heaven I shake my head laughing.

"We didn't sleep together. You're still clothed and if I had you you would be anything but and you would probably be sore." I say with a smirk watching her frown, but sigh in relief.

"Don't do that" she said hitting me lightly on the arm with her free hand. "Now tell me what happen last night!" She's slightly higher than her normal voice.

"Ok well I'm going give you the short version. I was about to get laid by this hot red head when a drunken you came in and ruined it. You said something about see your sluts and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Me being sooo nice I told the HOT redhead to leave so I could check up on YOU. I asked you why you're wasted and you said me which I don't get one bit. Then you pasted out so I CARRIED you to my car and drove us to my house. When we got inside you threw up on yourself so I had to clean you up and put some new cloths on you and then we went to sleep. O and to throw it in there you threw up for like ever and I didn't get laid by sexy red head. You happy?" At the end of my little speech her eyebrow were knitted together with a confused look.

"I need some Advil." That's all she says after my speech. How rude. She didn't even answer my question, but I just simply get off of her and go into the bathroom to grab some Advil and a cup of water. I return to my room and hand her the pills and cup of water.

"Thanks" She says as she takes the two. I respond with a simple head nod and walk towards my closet. I just throw on some sweats since I already have a shirt on and grab a tank and sweats for Spencer.

"Here put this on." I say as I throw the cloths on the bed.

"Where are my clothes?"

"What time is it?" I ask and she looks at the clock on the night stand.

"It's 10, but what does that have-"

"It's with the trash people then." I look and say that all aloof, but when I look up at her I feel like running for my life. She's pissed.

"You did what! Are you fucking crazy! Do you know how much that shit cost? The whole thing cost like 700 dollars! You're taking me shopping or you're going give 700. Which one?" She got up in the process in her yelling so now she's standing in front of me while I'm just standing there now remember when I said a mad Spencer was a hot Spencer well she is and my center agrees….again. There's that sting across my face again. It's like déjà vu only this time I wasn't caught off guard.

"Well damn Spencer if you want me to stop looking at you then stop yelling and just stay calm then we won't have this problem."

"Huh? What wait….eww it takes you to be turned on by girls who are mad. Perv, now which one?"

"Insults don't help." I say with a smug smirk and she just rolled her.

"I don't even know why I try. Look I'm going down stairs and going make something to eat. When you come downstairs I want my money….that sounds like I'm a prostitute." She grabs the cloths I gave her and left while I'm still turned on. I mean DAMN if she stayed for another second I would have jumped her. Now let me find this girl money and clear my head.

/

As I walk down the stairs I start to hear music and I smell bacon which is rare in this house so I quicken my pace towards the kitchen and when I walk in I see Spencer making bacon, pancakes, and eggs. She's in deep thought so I decide to scare her by sneaking up behind.

"I see you made yourself feel at home." I whisper in her ear causing her to jump.

"Damn Ash don't do that." I laugh lightly.

"Here" I say as I give her the money. "Doesn't that hurt your head and stomach or is your hangover cured already?" I say as I point to the food and the music.

"Naw it still hurts, but not a lot. The coffee is ready can you make me a cup? Two spoonful of cream and three spoonfuls of sugar." I nod my head and turn around to grab two mugs.

When I'm done making both of our cups Spencer is already placing our plates on the island. I go to sit her cup near her plate and mine next to mine. Before I sit down I go to turn the music off.

"Ummm thanks, but why?" I say pointing to both of our plates once both of us are settled. She just shrugged nonchalantly.

"I figured it's the least I can do and plus when was the last time you even had a home cooked meal?" She said before taking her bite of eggs.

"Uhhh I forgot…no it was umm like five months ago. I had a hangover and the girl I slept with wanted me to eat something before I took some pills." If you're wondering that girl was Kris. I love her and all, but she can be too much like a mother. O and when I say love I don't mean in love. There's a difference.

"Didn't you already have enough to eat? Uhh I'm sorry…look umm did you call or text my parents so they won't be freaking out right now?" She said almost making me choke on the pancakes in my mouth.

"Yea, I texted them and said you're at Madison's and texted Madison and said you went home. And Carlin if I didn't know any better I would have said there was a little hint of jealousy in your-." Before I could get my sentence out my doorbell rang.

When I opened the door I see dumb and dumber looking at me with a smug smile. I give them the 'what the fuck confused' looked with eyebrows cock up and everything.

"I wanted to know who the hell you fucked last night that was soooo hot that you had to leave soooo damn early that you had to text us and ask us if we could get another ride home." Kori said pushing past me into the house with Carmen right behind her.

"Is that bacon I smell? Damn she must have been good." Carmen said before both of them rushed into the kitchen with me behind them. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Spencer!" Both of them say as we enter the kitchen.

Sry for the wait...Love the reviews.


	5. Awkward still with a side of Emotions

"Uhh hey Carman and Kori." Spencer says calmly, but you can tell she's shocked.

"Umm…did you two…um wow?" Carman says looking between Spencer and I with a slight smile while making hand gesture that I think is suppose to resemble sex positions. Why the hell would she be happy if me and Spencer had sex?

"No I got drunk and Ash took care of me." Spencer says. I'm surprise she's not freaking out right now.

"O did she now?" Kori says while leaning on the island with her head cocked to the side confused looking at me. "Who are you and what did you do with Ash? You know the girl that hates Spencer and would have never in this lifetime taken care of Spencer?" Kori continues while still looking at me confused. Carmen on the other hand is still smiling like a little kid with ice cream. All I can say is awkward.

"I don't know she took a break. Anyways Carmen why in the hell are you smiling? It's freaking me out." I say.

"Nothing uh no reason it's just a nice day. Um Spencer did you cook?" She says trying to change the subject. I will let it slide…for now.

"Yea it was kind of a thank you. Why you want some?" Both dumb and dumber took that as a dig in so both grabbed a plate and whatnot to make a plate like scavengers. Before I could blink both had a full plate and pulled up a chair. We all ate in silence for a few minutes until I guess Kori got tired of it.

"Soooo Ash I'm guessing you didn't get any last night." Kori says making all of us choke on whatever we were eating or drinking.

"Ummm wow Kori you have a gift at starting a conversation. And no, thanks to blondie over here." I say pointing to Spencer who was sitting right next to me with Carmen across the island from me and Kori across from Spencer.

"You can live without having sex for a day." Spencer says while rolling her eyes.

"It's been longer than a day I haven't had any since Monday."

"Wow Ashley that's not even a week. Do you want to know when the last time I had sex was?" I don't like how she said my name, but I brushed it off and just nodded my head.

"Almost 4 months."

"DAAAMN!" Me, Carman, and Kori said all together while Spencer just rolled her eyes again.

"How do you live? You must masturbate like every day." Kori said which made Spencer face turn.

"Eww no and unlike you three I can live without sex longer than a week."

"Then you must not be doing it right or at least not with the right people." I say with food still in my mouth. Real attractive I know.

"What so are you some guru of sex or something?" She replies.

"Weeellll I don't mean to brag or anything, but um I think I have some talent when it comes to sex." I say with a smug smile.

"O really? If you say so." She says while flinging her wrist towards me.

"Is that a challenge Carlin? Because I'm soo up for it." I say with a smug smile and I add a wink and rome her body with my eyes at the end for emphasis. Guess what she does again? If you said roll her eyes then you are correct. Ding ding ding! Sadly you get no reward haha.

"Never Davies." She says and I play pout.

"Not even in my dreams?"

"Your sick weird fantasies are up to you. I have no idea what's in there…no I do its girls and what's in between their legs."

"Why do you think so low of me like all I think about is sex? I mean I do have standards. They might not be as high as yours and damn Spencer we were friends…no… best friends for how long? Since 1st grade and that's all you think that I'm about?" I said a little over my normal pitch. I mean damn she was my fucking best friend, the one I opened up too and all she can say about me is that I fuck girls.

"Wait what ya'll were best friends? Huh? Did I miss something and why don't I know this huge detail?" Kori asked. Damn I'm surprised she and Carmen stayed quiet…I forgot they were here. I forgot she didn't know I mean she came two years after.

"Yea until I told Spencer I was gay and she told the whole fucking school and she had to lie and say that I tried to fuck her." I'm looking straight at Spencer with my nose flared. She just runs her hand through her hair and looks at her plate which is empty, feeling the tension in the room both Carmen and Kori clear their throats.

"Umm well yea me and Kori have an uh thing to do soon so uh I think we bests get to that uh thing. Ash we can go get Kyla from 'gay dude house' if you want? Come on Kori." Carmen says while rushing to put both her and Kori's empty plates in the sink. I nodded my head to Carmen about Kyla.

"Huh? Carmen what you talkin bout? This is just getting interestin and you want to leave" Kori says while flipping her wrist towards Carmen and turns back to Spencer and me.

"Kori get your ass up. We're leaving. So do I have to pick you up or are you going go willingly?" Carmen says demandingly while Kori just rolls her eyes.

"Ok ok bossy. You're hot when you're demanding. See ya two later. I want details later Ash." Kori say before both of them leave. A few seconds later I hear the front open and close.

"Listen Ash I'm sorry." I reply with a bitter laugh.

"Is a sorry pose to fix anything?"

"Look I was scared so I told Mads and she said something about what my parents would think if I hung around someone who's gay and I freaked out. She said something about if they think you tried to do something and I refused then they won't suspect that I was gay so we came up with that rumor. I don't care if you're gay or what people at school think. It's my family and I knew if Glen found out he would tell and then when my parents found out that you were gay they took me to some kind of bible school thing so I guess just in case I get any ideas I will stop myself. Going there changed my whole fucking view of the world like I thought you were going to hell because you were gay and just a whole bunch of stupid shit." She says slightly faster than her normal voice pace with watery eyes and tears dropping from her eyes time to time looking at me for a response. One part of me is saying fuck her and her excuses while the other wants to hold her wipe her tears, but I do neither.

"You still think I'm going to hell?" I ask simply.

"No uh this girl, Amber I met over the summer changed that." She wiped her tears trying to compose herself. "She was gay, but I didn't know until a month after meeting her. I walked away from her after she told me, but um she followed me and said so are you really going stop being friends with me because I don't like the same sex as you. I said yes because you're going to hell just like this girl I know and I don't want to go with you." She said with now full on tears streaming down her eyes, but she continues. "She grabbed my wrist and uh turned me around and asked me who the girl was and I said she was my best friend. She asked for how long and I said since…uh 1st grade. She had a shocked expression and said…wow she was your best friend for that long and she told you one of the hardest things in her life and you weren't there for her what kind of BEST friend are you….." She's in full breakdown, but I can't bring myself to get up and console her because I want her finish. It takes her a couple of seconds for her to get back together.

"She asked if I regretted it…you know not being there for you and all I could do was cry. I cried for like an hour straight and Amber just held me and afterwards we talked and she told me about everything she went through. We hung out for like two weeks after that mainly talking about sexuality…hers, yours…mine." That made my eyebrow cock up. "I called her one day wanting to hang out, but her friend Marcus answered the phone. He was gay too and he uh said that uh that him, Amber and a girl Amber was with were…walking down a straight late at night and uh four boys came up to them and asked if they were gay. They all said yes and the boys jumped them, but they fought back so one of the boys pulled out a gun…." Damn she's breaking down again. I'm about three seconds from getting up and putting my arms around her telling her everything's alright and that I forgive her.

"He and the girl made it….Amber didn't…your face pop in my head as soon as I found out. That scared the shit out of me…you know if you or I were to die without…." Tears begin to fall down again and we sit in silence for a few minutes while I'm gathering my thoughts. "Can you say something Ash damn I'm spilling my guts to you and your just looking." She said trying to wipe the tears from her red puffy face. She had no luck because as soon as she wiped some more came.

"Isn't that what you did to me…just looked? What do want me to say? That I forgive you…just like that." I gave a bitter laugh. "Spencer your opinion was the ONLY the ONLY one I gave a DAMN about…well no it was yours and my father's, but yours mattered the most…I didn't even care about my mother's. What you did was…is…I can't…I can't just forgive you…I can't." I let out a sigh as I run my hands through my hair. "I'm going to go take a shower and then ima drop you off home. You can take a shower in another bathroom if you want and borrow some cloths." I get up to go put my plate in the sink.

"So that's it Ash? I was scared I didn't know…it all happen too fast…I couldn't stop it." She says through soft sobs while one hand is wrapped in her hair and the other is made into a fist resting on the table.

"You could have said no and been there for me." We have a little staring contest while I wait for her reply.

"I'm sorry." I just shake my head at her broken voice walk away from her crying. As I make it up to the last step of the stairs one stray tear makes it way past my cheek. I need a drink.

Since the last one was short thought I'd post another...Hope you enjoy!:)


	6. Flashback

Chapter 6

Good mourning! Good Afternoon! Depending on where you live, but it's going on 12 midnight where I live and have school in the mourning so Good Night to all, don't let the bed bugs bite and all that good shit. Hope you like the update! :)

_Flashback(No one's P.O.V)_

"_Ash what's wrong you've been acting weird all week?" Spencer asks Ashley as they lay on Spencer's bed watching tv, Ash head is on Spencer's lap while Spencer is resting against the head broad. Ashley came back from Europe a week ago for when school started and Spencer has notice that Ash has been acting different since she got back._

"_Umm Spencer I can trust you right?" Ashley asked looking up at Spencer curiously._

"_Yea of course Ash now what's wrong? You're scaring me." Spencer asked looking cautious. Ashley set up and crossed her legs Indian style facing Spencer._

"_Ok uh over the summer I met this girl, Lexi and we became friends quick I mean she was sexy, not my type though and we had a lot in common." Sexy? Spencer thought. "After a week of knowing her we went to this party and we both got a little wasted and ended up having sex with uh two girls." Spencer eyes grew the size of tennis balls, making Ash even more nerves, but she continued. "Uh the next morning all four of us meet up at the restaurant in the hotel we were staying at for breakfast. Lexi got the girl she slept with number and I got the girl I slept with number. We never called them back, but we did start having sex with uh other girls. After two weeks I asked Lexi if she was gay and she said she was bi and she asked me if I was and I said yea. Spencer what I'm trying say is that I'm gay."_

"_So you're gay?" Spencer says looking shocked._

"_Yea."_

"_How do you really know I mean this could be a phase." Spencer set up now fully alert._

"_I've been since the first time my hormones kicked in. I even had sex with Carmen like a couple of months ago. Watching tv with you sometimes sucked because I couldn't say what I really wanted and going to the beach…oh my god I felt like dying with so many-"_

"_Ashley can you uh leave? I need time to think."_

"_What do you need to think about?"_

"_Umm I don't maybe you just telling me you were gay….How many girls have you slept with?"_

"_Just five." Ashley says looking at Spencer so she can see her eyes, but Spencer refuses to look at Ashley and just gave a bitter laugh._

"_Just five? Wow just five, eating five girls you don't even fucking know! Yea that's no big fucking deal!" Spencer says getting up and now pacing near the side of the bed._

"_I knew one of them-" Ashley said in a whisper trying be as quiet as possible because she knows when Spencer cusses that mean she's pissed and pissed Spencer is not what Ashley wants right now._

"_One! Wow one out of five! Really Ashley?" Spencer says on the verge of tears. She doesn't know why, but for some reason she's more upset about Ashley sleeping with five girls then her being gay._

"_Spencer calm down before your parents hear you and-"_

"_Were they worth it?" Spencer asked with tears coming down her cheek, but before Ashley could answer there was a knock on Spencer's door._

"_Spencer honey is everything ok? I heard screaming." Paula, Spencer mom asked on the other side of the door._

"_Yes mom everything's fine. We were just fussing at the tv."_

"_Oh ok." With that we heard footsteps leaving from the front of the door, but after the last footstep Ashley's phone went off. Ashley looked at her phone then at Spencer as if asking for permission._

"_Just answer it." Spencer says angrily while flinging her wrist while trying to wipe tears from her face._

"_Hello." Ashley answers._

"_Uh Ash this is Sam." Ashley is just looking at Spencer not saying anything. After a few seconds of silence the girl starts to think that Ash doesn't remember her so she starts to describe herself._

"_You know I was the blonde girl with the blue dress and flip flops."_

"_Yea I remember you you had uh blue eyes and a big Jlo type hat." Ash said with a slight smile making Spencer roll her eyes. "Look can I call you back? I'm in the middle of something right now….Ok yea." Ashley says before she hangs up._

"_Who was that?" Spencer asks looking straight at Ashley so she won't lie._

"_A girl I meet at the Airport Sunday." Ashley says feeling uncomfortable under Spencer's glare._

"_Just leave Ashley….please just leave." Spencer says turning around crying towards the window so she won't see the slight of Ashley leaving._

"_Spencer don't cry." Ashley says getting up to grab Spencer's wrist to turn her around, but as soon as she touched Spencer her hand was pushed away._

"_Get out Ashley! Just leave!" Spencer says trying to push Ashley towards the door. Ashley was confused and just shocked at Spencer's reaction._

"_Spencer don't you think your taking this out of proportion?" Ashley says while getting a hold of Spencer's hands._

"_Get off of me dyke." Spencer said knowing that was the only thing she could say to get Ashley off of her. When Ashley registered that Spencer called her a dyke she let go of her with a hurt expression shaking her head slightly. Ashley goes to open the door and leave and when she opens the door they see Paula with her hand up looking as if she was about to knock on the door._

"_Is everything ok?" Paula asked shock seeing her daughter crying and seeing Ashley looking crushed._

"_Ask your daughter." Ashley says before she pushes past Paula. Paula stares at Ashley leaving until she hears the front door slam and then she looks at her crying daughter on the bed._

"_Spencer-" Paula begins._

"_Mom not now please."_

"_ok." Paula says before kissing her daughter on the forehead and leaving to give her space._

_Spencer cried herself to sleep while Ashley drunk herself to sleep. Both felt like someone had just token a part of them._

_/_

_The two didn't speak all weekend and both were cranky about coming to school because it made everything that happen feel real._

"_Look there's a dyke walking down the hallway." Ashley hears Madison say._

"_And look if it isn't the want to be cheerbitches." Ashley says as she turns around and sees Madison with a smug smile and Spencer with her head down._

"_Don't get mad at us because you decide you wanted to eat." Madison says with just a glare now._

"_Spencer did you really tell her. Best friend my ass you fucking backstrabber. You said I could fucking trust you." Ashley said in a quiet yell so I wouldn't cause a scene._

"_What do you expect you practically tried to rape her! Did you expect her to be fine with that!" Madison says which turned a few heads and ears. _

"_I did what! Are you fucking crazy! Spencer tell this bitch the truth." Spencer didn't say anything. She just had a head down. "Spencer?...So that's it your just going fucking lie and put your head down like you're the fucking victim?"_

"_Look Ashley I think it's best if you leave. You've done enough." Spencer finally speaks and lifts her head up to look at Ashley. It's took everything in her not to cry and tell Ashley she's sorry, but she knew she couldn't in front of the crowd that has formed around them._

"_What?" Ashley says breathless in disbelief. "Fuck you Spencer. Hope karma comes in bites your prude ass." After that Ashley just walked away. Silence filled the hallways until the bell ring as all of the people that knew of Spencer and Ashley watch in disbelief of the scene that just took place._

_End of Flashback_

Hope you enjoyed the update and if you have a twitter could you follow me iMadeDaWrldCum.


	7. Prove it

Chapter 7

_What's up everyone? I finally updated lol. Hope you enjoy. O if any of you are wondering, no I have no idea where this story is going I just write what pops into my head. _

Ashley's P.O.V

I don't know how long I was in the shower because the flashback of when I came out to Spencer kept replaying in my head. When I left the bathroom I heard water running down the hall to another bathroom. I just sighed and went into my room. I got dressed fast so I went to go get something to drink down in the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen I saw that all the dishes were gone.

"Thank god." I say to no one. I grab a water from the frig and head back upstairs. When I open the door into my room I see a beautiful sight that makes me stop dead in my tracks, a topless Spencer.

"It might be my lucky day, you cooked me breakfast and I get to see you topless. Nice by the way." I say with a smug grin leaning on the door frame and pointing towards her breast. She jumps and quickly puts the bra she had in her hand on.

"Could you leave?" She says looking everywhere but at me.

"Why? I've seen everything you got last night." She shoots me a glare which I would have been scared of if I wasn't mad right now.

"Ashley-"

"Fine I'll be down stairs." I say before I turn around to leave.

The TV became boring really quick so I called Kris because I have to sex with somebody today. After the third ring she picks up.

"I knew you would call. I heard about Spencer. Dumb and dumber told me, but I can't have sex I have to go to this church thing." Kris says once she picks up.

"You're dissing me to go to church? Huh? I'm I missing something?"

"There's this really hot girl there and I've been trying to get her for a month now and I promised her I would be there. This could be my chance. Ash she's really hot."

"Uh huh you better get her or this would be useless and both you and I could have gotten a nut. I want details later. Bye." I hear her laugh and say bye before I hang up. Now who should I call? I still have the redhead's number, but isn't there a rule about calling a girl the day after they give you their number?

"Fuck it this is an emergency." I say to no one as I dial the redhead's number. Her name is Jenny or at least that's what it says on the note she gave. I thought her name was Jessica…well at least I wasn't too off. After the second ring someone answers the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello um is this Jen?"

"Yea is this Ash?" Damn she knows my voice. She must be a stalker and I'm going to be the retarded girl that will fuck the stalker today hehe I'm crazy.

"Yea. Are you doing anything today?" No reason to beat around the bush.

"Um me and some friends were pose to go to the beach, but they cancelled. So no I'm free. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place or yours, doesn't matter to me."

"I don't have a car and my house is empty so we can hang at mine." Yes, cue happy dance.

"Ard cool I can be there in like an hour" I say after my happy dance.

"Ok I'll text you my address."

"Ard see ya."

"Bye Ash."Jen says before we both hang up and I start to do my happy dance again.

"What the?" I stop dancing and turn around to an upset, but slightly amused Spencer.

"Uh nothing. I had uh song stuck in my head. You ready?" I quickly recover.

"Uh huh." I nod while putting my phone in my pocket and grabbing my keys on the table.

"Come on."

/

The ride to Spencer's was quiet. The only noise being the radio which I turned up because it made the ride less awkward. When I pulled up to her house she reached and turned the music off which confused me at first, but before I could protest she started speaking.

"So is this what we are going do to each other for the rest of our life?" Spencer asked facing me while I just look straight ahead.

"You choose this not me." I say calmly while gripping the steering wheel tight.

"And I'm trying to make it up to you. I'm sorry I wasn't there and for the things I said and did to you. I don't care if you're gay."

"Prove it." Is all I say.

"Ok…I will." She says a little above a whisper before she gets out. I wait until she's in the house before I pull off and now I'm off to blow off some stress with redhead.

/

2 weeks later

Ok so Spencer hasn't made any witty gay remarks for the past two weeks and as a matter of fact for two days after our "talk" she didn't make any witty remarks what so ever. But don't get too happy ladies and gentlemen she still talks about my sex life now and has no shame in telling me how much she disapproves of it like by calling me a slut or calling me a horny teenage dude without a penis. She even names some of the girls I slept with; apparently she's friends with some and I swear I tried to not fuck people she's real cool with, but I guess I didn't try hard enough. Anyway now it's Monday and I just got to first period. On time you know I haven't been late this whole school year yet. I'm so proud of myself. I just mentally patted myself on the back.

"Hey Ash you do the homework?" Kori says as she's walking with Carmen right behind her. Kori sat in the sit next to me while Carmen sat in the sit in front of Kori.

"Naw I had a hangover yesterday and Kris came over and yelled at me for what I did Saturday." Both Kori and Carmen laugh at my pain, bitches.

"Ha you deserved it." Carmen says after she stops laughing.

"Yea why the fuck would you pop some E? Kris was mad as shit when she found you in the bed with some girl. We all had to get your ass in the house because you were just fucked up. I mean ya ass was fucking wasted. You woke up Kyla and everything. She told us to go and that she would take care of you." Kori says.

"Yea she did. She helped Kris yell at me." They start laughing lightly.

"Ok class, settle down and pass up your homework." Ms. Locke says as her sexy ass enters the room. After she has all the homework she places it on her desk and turns her attention to the class.

"I have a new assignment for ya'll due Friday. I want all of you to get into a pair and I will pass out an article. For Friday I want you to tell me how you feel about the article and I want you to do research on your topic. Persuade me and the class to either like or dislike your article. Now get in your pairs then I will pass out the articles." Carmen and Kori are paired with each other so I have to find a partner. There's this hot cheerleader that sits right in front of me so I tap her should.

"So you wanta be partners? I like long walks on the beach and…pizza." I say with a smirk when she turns around. She blushes and smiles at my comment.

"Sure Ash." O shit she knows my name damn now Ima feel bad for asking her what her name is.

"My name is Beth." O I guess she knew.

"Ok so Beth I told you I like walks on the beach so what is it that you like?" I say with a smirk.

"Well I _don't_ like a girl that's just going hit it and leave which is what I hear you do a lot." O damn looks like she's going be a challenge….me likey.

"You can't believe everything you hear…"

"So Jen, Jess, Destiny, Kyesha, Mindy, Taylor, Gabby, Sarah, Bre, Cherry, Jazime, Monica, Nic,-" Spencer interrupts from all the way in the front of the class. How in the hell could she even hear the damn conversation?

"Why do you always have to broadcast everybody I slept with? Damn Spence. Do you want to be one? Huh? Is that your problem? Do you want to fuck me because I could meet you somewhere? We could get a hotel, do it in the back of my car, my house, yours. Which one? We could do it if that's what you want." I say in an irritated, but calm tone while moving my hands as I talk.

"Ew you disgusting worthl-"

"If I'm so worthless don't fucking speak to me. Apparentl-"

"Ashley and Spencer detention after school, here at 3:10." Ms. Locke says before she starts passing out the articles. Isn't having detention the best way to start off the week?

Review plz. _Also follow me on twitter iMadeDaWrldCum _

_awesome twitter name isn't? lol jk_


End file.
